The present invention relates to polymer compositions for imparting oil- and water-repellency to textiles.
The patent literature discloses numerous fluoropolymer compositions having utility as textile treating agents. These fluoropolymers generally contain pendent perfluoroalkyl groups of three or more carbon atoms, which provide oil- and water-repellency when the compositions are applied to fabric surfaces. The perfluoroalkyl groups are attached by various connecting groups to polymerized vinyl groups, the latter being polymer chain units forming the backbone polymer chains. Methods for producing such polymers, either in aqueous emulsion or in solvent systems, are well known.
For example, Japanese published patent application No. 48-97274 (Asahi Glass Co.) discloses water-repellent and oil-repellent agents consisting of a copolymer containing at least 40 weight percent of a polymerizable compound containing perfluoroalkyl groups with 4-16 carbon atoms, and 10-60 weight percent vinylidene chloride. Japanese published patent application No. 50-54729 (Asahi Glass Co.) discloses an analogous composition for paper treatment, consisting of a copolymer containing at least 35 weight percent of a polymerizable compound containing perfluoroalkyl groups having 3-20 carbon atoms, 35-60 weight percent vinylidene chloride, and 0.5-5 weight percent N-methylol acrylamide or N-methylol methacrylamide.
Fabric treatment agents having improved repellency, durability, and substantivity are of significant interest to the textile and apparel industries.